


No. 10 Blood Loss (Lancelot)

by Onehelluvapilot



Series: Whumptober 2020 [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Blood and Injury, Gen, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt Lancelot (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, Lancelot (Merlin) whump, Protective Gwaine (Merlin), Vampire Bites, Vampires, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot
Summary: Gwaine and Lancelot are on a vampire hunt that goes wrong when Lance is bitten
Relationships: Gwaine & Lancelot (Merlin)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952440
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	No. 10 Blood Loss (Lancelot)

Lancelot jerked as the vampire's fangs sank into his neck, but pinned against the wall by the much stronger creature, he was helpless to do much more than that. His shouts likely went unheard and his struggles were ineffective. Even worse, he could feel them growing weaker. Each beat of his heart sent more blood from his body into the mouth of the parasite and pain throbbed through his neck in time with his pulse. The vampire was going to suck him dry in a matter of minutes and, having dropped his machete, he couldn't do anything about it.

A shout other than his own echoed from across the room. It sounded very far away, but Lance figured that it was actually closer than it sounded, since the vampire wouldn’t have let go of him if there hadn’t been an imminent threat.. The injured hunter's legs went out from under him at the sudden lack of anything holding him up, but he was able to push himself back up using the wall. He had also grabbed his machete when he was down. Which was good. Gwaine, who had apparently been the one to shout, was handling the main vamp, but it had been a whole nest that they'd stumbled into. Two recently turned ones came at Lancelot. Fortunately, they were inexperienced with hunters and still getting used to their full strength. Even with his own reduced strength and dexterity, he was able to behead one and send the other crashing through the wall before his legs went out from under him. It had been adrenaline allowing him to fight before, but that had faded fast and now he was crashing. Literally. He was tackled the rest of the way to the ground by the vampire that was still alive, her fangs inches from his neck just desperate to suck him the rest of the way dry. She lost her head before that could happen though, Gwaine standing over her with his machete and blood splattered all over him. He shoved her body off of Lancelot and offered him a hand up. The hunter accepted the help, but almost regretted it as soon as he had when the sudden change in elevation made his head swim. He leaned back against the blood-splattered wall to keep from falling over, and Gwaine grabbed his other arm too to brace him.

"Lance?" He queried, eyes automatically scanning over his friend and locking onto the bite mark on his neck. "Shit. He just bit you, right? Didn't bleed into your mouth or anything?"

"No, he just bit me," Lancelot agreed, assuaging any fears that he'd been turned. "Feels like I'm down a few pints of blood though."

"Hopefully he didn't get too much," Gwaine replied. The average person his size would have about one and a half gallons of blood, and things started to get dangerous if you lost a third of it. It was a good sign that Lancelot was still conscious and standing upright, though he was very pale. He needed fluids, rest, and something to eat immediately. "Let's get you out of here, ey?" The drained hunter nodded, and didn't object to Gwaine continuing to hold him under the elbow as they walked out towards their vehicles. Lancelot naturally gravitated towards his own truck, but was easily steered towards the passenger side of the sports car next to it. Gwaine grabbed him a gatorade and a couple of energy bars out of the back and traded them for his keys.

"You sit here and eat both of those and drink that," he ordered. "I'm gonna move your car to a few blocks away, but I'll be right back." It wouldn't do to have his truck found next to an industrial building full of decapitated bodies. As an afterthought before he left, he added, "And don't fall asleep," to his instructions. He was worried about that last one being obeyed, as Lancelot had seemed both exhausted and confused. Once his friend’s truck was parked a suitable distance away, he jogged back towards his Mustang.

Relievingly, Lance was still awake. He'd eaten one energy bar and was working on the second, and the gatorade was half drunk. He also seemed a little more alert, though not nearly back to full capacity.

"Feeling any better?" Gwaine asked. He nodded, though by the wince that split his features at the movement and the way he brought a palm to his forehead, his friend guessed that he was still sporting one hell of a headache.

"Yeah. Still pretty woozy, but I don't think I need a transfusion or anything."

"Some more food should help, and something to drink. I'll order some takeout once we get back to the motel."

"Alright."

"Does Chinese sound good? Or maybe we could see if this town has any drive-through Italian. That way we could pass off all the red stains as tomato sauce." They were both covered in blood, and getting into the motel room without being spotted and having the cops called on them was going to be a trick.

"I could murder a pot of dumplings or some hot and sour soup," Lancelot agreed. He yawned afterwards, and Gwaine hoped that the restaurant would be reasonably fast so they could get a meal into him before he inevitably passed out.

"Chinese it is then," he agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated! Find me on tumbler @gremlinbehaviour


End file.
